Prove it!
by mbillips
Summary: What will happen when Kim the goody to-shoes goes out with Jerry the latino and Jack bad boy goes out with the best friend of kim Grace? will there be heart breaks or first TRUE loves? read to find out. P.S. dont own kickin it! :)
1. i missed first period

**DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

KIMS POV

UGH! another day at stupid SeaFord. I love my friends, but the feeling of being in a school with roaches, gum on the seats... IT'S HORRIFIC. But this one boy, his name is Jack, he's just so mean, rude, and disrespectful. Unlike me, funny, sarcastic (always), beautiful, smart, the list goes on.

_Face it Kimmers you love him_

What huh no i do not

_Haha of course you do admit it_

Well is kinda cute-

_Ha! i knew it_

what ugh Shut-up voice!

I immediately snap back to earth from my name being called from outside my car.

"Kim, Kim, KIM!"

"What!?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jules just please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry but first period is over."

i know its short but ill make up for it promis its spring break so... bye


	2. the next day

okay now im mad. i missed first period. it was chorus too and i love chorus. fortunetly i have a music and a chorus class. im very singy... if you know what i mean

"_RRiiinnggg"_

"Gosh who's calling me now? Hello"

"Hey Kim me and mom are going on that business trip so we won't be back for about a half a year okay?"

" alright see ya."

_why do they always have to leave... im just alone in a small world. my parents arent even around to comfort me in this time of need. what am i going to do now..._

"Oh gosh kim!"

"Hey grace you seen jerry he still owes me like five bucks"

"You - you gosh kim why? why him"

"Wait a minute grace you're not making any sense, whats wrong and why are you crying. Where's Jerry i need to talk to him."

"KIM! he's dead!"

"Grace you know i dont do those panks any mo-"

"Im not lying he called me and said why he wasnt coming to school today because he's killing himself."

"How long ago?"

"Literally 10 seconds before i came to your car."

"Get in Grace"

"Hurry we need to get there quick."

"Trust me hunny, i got my short cuts."

"God p-please don't let him die"

"No Grace, he's not going to die atleast not until he tells us why, he's your boyfriend Grace he wouldn't do that to you ever."

Review tell me what you think i'll probably update twice or three times a day


	3. ill get him

oh my gosh jerry i dont know what i would do without him thats my ride or die latino clueless fool right there. i just dont want him to die.

"Grace we're here the ambulance are here too."

"Oh gosh unlock the car."

"Gracie bell let me park."

once i parked we both went out the car to go see jerry. then i heard a nurse say

"We got a pulse!"

"Officer uh Jones, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes seems that he took a full bottle of perscription meds. to get them down he must have used at least a pint of tequillia."

She showed us the bottle. It was true he really did try to kill himself. Good thing he didn't succeed.

"So we're pumping his stomach right now. These are the pills he swallowed."

She then showed us the bottle. I remember one time i had a migrane. i got my tylenol with codine and took two, but i needed one. that would have done the job. i litterally passed out on my bed and woke up the next day in a hosptile.

"I know this medicine, ugh im gonna get him when he's better."

**sorry bout the shortie ill update in a few hours**


	4. Did he just

When we arrived at the hospitle, the nurse gave us the number to his room.

"The room is 209 the second floor elevators are down that hall to your right."

"Thank you so much, come on Kim"

"Right behind you."

when we got there, I saw king of the bad boy crew,Jack.

"What are you doing here Kim?"

"Uh excuse me, he's my friend too and Grace's boyfriend, so i suggest you shut it Brewer. You may be tough, but i can still kick your a-"

"GUYS! stop cant you just be nice to each other for once in your lives please?"

Why does Grace have to do this.

"Outside Brewer... NOW!"

So as he followed me out side the room, I didn't realize he was touching my hand. I quickly snatched it away.

"What's your problem Jack, first you argue with me, then you grab my hand. Dude I honestly dont know what your problem is, but your just gett-mmph"with that he just kissed me. i dont do bad boys. why am i not letting go bad boys break your heart remember what happened with ricky. i just snaked my arms around him. then i quickly pulled away.

"Okay what is wrong with you, Jack? Your suddenly into me now, really?"

"Just givin' you a taste of what your missing."

"Never in a million years Jack no wait Jackie poo." im sorry just gotta get him back.

"Okay Kimmy dont get your nipples in a twist."

"Really well you'll never see him like i said in a million years."

**Next chapter will be a big twist!**

**plz review**


	5. eggs and bacon

so its official that me and jack are going out! i never thought a good girl like me would go out with a bad boy like Jackson brewer. hmm what'll happen next. pay attention, you might miss me...

"Okay Jack how does this sound Jackson and Kimberly Brewer, Jack and Kim Brewer, or Jackie and Kimmy Brewer?"

"I like Jack and Kim, the first one is to full and the third just makes us sound like a gay couple."

"Yeah your right. Wanna go to my house, its huge, plus my parents wont be back until august so you can spend the night if you want."

"Yeah come on"

the ride there, all i was thinking about was Jack. when we got out the car, i showed Jack the house.

"Wow nice crib"

"Thanks, want some bacon?"

"Sure."

The whole time i was making bacon i had my iPod on in my ear. Then heart attack. i was singing to whole the thing.

"Putin my defenses up cause i don't wanna fall in love if i ever did that i think I'd have a heart attack!"

then i made some toast to go with the eggs.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl paintin my nails and wearin perfume for you make me so nervous and

i just cant hold your hand !"

then i brought every thing to him and made him a drink, i had the song on repeat.

"The feelings got lost in my lungs their burnin id rather be numb, yeah there's no one else to blame, so scared ill take off in a run im flyin too close to the sun and i burst into fla-a-ames!" right though

"Your a good singer."

"AHHH Jack dont scare me like that geez."

"Mhm but you are sing for me." great now my doof of a boyfriend wants me to sing

"Im bullet proof nothin to lose..."

"Fire away fire away"

"I ricochet you take your aim"

"(**J)**fire away fire away(K) fire away fire away..."

wow he can sing we are like david and sia.

"Youre really good Jack"

"You to kim."

**Next chapter will be a big twist**


	6. i just got sho

while me and jack are sleeping... keep reading to find out what happens to me

as me and jack fall asleep, i turn to see no one there.

as i made my way down the stairs, its dark but i here racket.

"Will you leave she doesn't want you anymore."

"Oh yeah she does, if she's into you she's way more into me."

"Leave doll head... okay man i don't want trouble."

i see Ricky pull out a gun into jacks face.

"What's going on- owwwwww oh my gosh"

i look down to my stomach to see my blood covered tank top.

"Jack i-cant..."

Jacks POV

finally my first POV but im not thinking bout that now Kim just got shot by her ex.

i quickly grabbed the gun and shot Ricky in the leg. hes not dead. then i called the cops. the ambulance came and took me and Kim to the hospitle. they arrested Ricky.

"Kim stay with me."

"Jack i want my family."

"There not here i am."

then i heard a nurse.

"She's going into septic shock."

now im starting to cry hysterically. i guess she wont be in perfect attendance. in the hospitle i dont think so...

kims POV

ugh where am I

"Clear!"

"OUCH! what are yall doin to me?"

"Clear!"

"Stop she said stop"

no i didnt

"We need a full pulse sir"

"Clear"

"Stop please it hurts."

"Clear!"

"Stop dont do it!"

everyon just stoped and stared.

"If i can tell you to stop you stop. my pulse is fine...Jack i wanna go home get me outta here and tell me what happened right now... i just wanna go home NOW!"

"Kim calm down okay, i already signed the release papers. okay?"

"Okay"


	7. an

to the very confused writer... u dnt even know if she liked her parents and plus there short cuz i got bros to tke care of exsqueeze me

next couple chpters will be on in a couple hours


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys i want some one else to take over. discuss among ur selfs kk bye


End file.
